Prove it
by xXAlexaXx
Summary: This time when she tried to hold back the moan a whimper escaped her lips. “I’m not lying…” A low growl slipped through his lips, "Yes, you are.” “Prove it.” She swallowed. Leah/Embry. OneShot. A single line of actual lemon. XP


**((A:N//So, this is just a little fanfic I wrote with my friend ****GryffindorAtHeart (Izzy) in between chapters of our story on her account, "Growing Emotions" (**.net/s/5090567/1/Growing_Emotions**) We've worked very hard on both and this really takes place during the second 'book' (unreleased) At Jake and Ness' house. So…read and enjoy I suppose! –AlexaJayy))**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned this, do you honestly think it would be Leah in here? Seriously. Geez.**

"Pass me the remote Embry." Leah said from where she was lounging on the sofa opposite Embry. It had been a long day and both had got back from running patrols and were relaxing for the time being, until Jacob swung by telling them to get back on patrol. "This program is a load of crap."

"No" Embry mumbled, clutching the remote protectively to his chest, his eyes locked on the Television.

Leah sat up slightly and scowled. "You've got to be kidding me? You're actually enjoying this rubbish?" she asked pointing at the screen.

"Yes, slightly. Maybe if you pulled your panties out of your ass you would too." He snorted and lifted his hand to turn the volume up, "Honestly."

"I beg your pardon?" Leah said now sitting up straight, her eyes narrowing dangerously in Embry's direction.

"I said, in more words, to chill out. Relax every now and then." He said sitting up himself to glare at her.

"Just give me the fucking remote Embry, or you will regret ever telling me to 'relax'."

"I'll give you the remote when you stop being such a bitch." He spat.

"And I'll give you something in a minute. And trust me it won't be nice." Leah hissed back, now on her feet and her arm stretch out towards him. "Now give me the fucking remote!"

Embry stood up, his height topping hers by only a few inches, "Stop being such bitch then."

**((A:N//Alexa- I have this vision of Leah being a bit shorter than them all, but leaner. Make sense? Kind of like a gymnast's body...? Anybody understand that?))**

"Stop being a bitch? You haven't seen bitch yet." Leah said making a swipe for the remote in his hand.

Embry lifted his hand above her, and his own, head, the action causing him to lean towards her a bit, his knees pressed against the coffee table. "May ask what you're doing?"

"What does it look like genius?" Leah said rolling her eyes and stepping quickly onto the coffee table and grabbing the remote. "Yes!" she yelled.

He snagged her around the waist and swung her down so her feet were back on the floor, plucking the remote from her hands he smirked, "Thanks."

"Hey!" Leah growled trying to wriggle free from his grasp and snatch the remote at the same time. "Let go of me and the remote and you might live to tell the tale."

"Oh my, I'm quacking in my shorts." He rolled his eyes and kept his arm around her waist, "Now what's the magic word?"

"Beta, not Beta." Leah said pointing to herself and then at Embry. "Now give me the remote and PUT ME DOWN!"

"I'm not seeing how this is relevant to the current situation, babe." He made no move to release her, just let his lips curl up into a smile.

"Because as Beta I order you t- DID YOU JUST CALL ME BABE?!" she yelled her foot swinging and hitting him squarely in the shin.

He winced and he hunched over, his fingers digging into her hip momentarily, "Obviously? AND OW."

Leah hissed in pain and then smacked Embry across the head. "I'm warning you one more time. Now put me the fuck down!"

"You're feisty today," He said dryly, rolling his eyes once again and with the same dry tone mumbled a, "Rawr."

"Feisty and angry are not the same thing. Trust me." Leah replied though narrowed eyes. "Now then. Are you going to put me down, or am I going to have to make you?"

"Make out with me?!" He said loudly, "What are you thinking, Leah?" He gave an over dramatic gasp and pressed the hand clutching the remote to his chest.

"Thank you!" Leah said, hand wrapping around the remote as she brought her knee up into Embry's groin ruthlessly. He flinched back and stumbled onto the couch, bringing Leah down with him. "Ow." He mumbled as he shifted uncomfortable beneath Leah.

"Agh. Get a room!" Seth said as he came in through the front door and then headed out to the back rooms. Leah jumped to her feet in embarrassment, and then stumbled backwards over the coffee table and fell with a shriek as the wooden table splintered beneath her.

"Oh shit!" Embry sprang up, the remote forgotten on the floor now, leaned down over Leah, "You alright?" He asked her quickly.

"That friggin' hurt." Leah said wincing as she tried to sit up. "Oh man. Jake is gunna' kill me!"

"Nah, don't worry about it. I'll keep you out of the story." Embry said lifting her up from the wrecked bits of coffee table parts.

"We'll just blame it on Seth. And thanks." She added standing up straight and rubbing her back. "That is one hard table!"

**((A:N//Izzy- ****Wanna know what else is hard? :D))**

**((A:N//Alexa-Yes please, ;D xD))**

"You want me to get you some ice?" He asked her, his brow furrowed in concern.

A small grin flitted across her face, but it was gone as soon as it had appeared. "Yeah please." She replied wincing in pain slightly as she moved towards the sofa. He disappeared into the kitchen and there were loud sounds of drawers and cabinets opening and closing and slamming for several minutes to cover Embry muttering to himself. He made his way back into the living room a moment later, a damp kitchen towel wrapped around a bundle of ice and held together with a rubber band, he shrugged, "Nothing special. Sorry."

"Feeling better now actually." Leah said from where she lay on the sofa, remote in hand and the TV channel already changed. "But thanks anyway." She grinned, winked and then turned her attention back to a re-run of 'Friends'. He dropped the ice in her lap and lifted her up, setting her on the floor, "My couch." He said with a satisfied grin as he settled onto it, his hands behind his head.

"Loser." Leah said getting to her feet and moving over to the other couch, not before hitting Embry around the head again.

"You know you want me." Embry laughed as he picked up one of the thicker magazines that had been on the coffee table, it was what appeared to be an issue of 'Italian Vogue', and throwing it at her.

"Keep drea- Ow!" she said as the magazine hit her on the head. "Idiot." She snarled changing the channel to a show she knew Embry hated with a passion.

"Bitch." Embry snarled, "And since when do you fucking watch 'The Bachelor'?" He asked as he stood up and snatched remote from her.

"Since now!" she said diving off the couch at him in an attempt to get the remote from him. "Give it back!"

"NEVER!" He cried, flopping face first down on 'his' couch, the remote smothered beneath him and his face buried in the cushion.

"Give it to me!" she said jumping on him, her legs either side of him, sitting at the small of his back. She dug her arms underneath him trying to find the remote, her chest pressed against his back.

"First of all, that is sooo not the remote, and second, you're not going to get it either way." It all came out muffled and was followed by a loud laugh, "Give up babe, I win."

**((A:N//A- Anyone care to guess what it is? ;D XD))**

"Eeek!" Leah squealed pulling her hands away and moving too quickly causing her to fall off the end of the sofa. "That is gross Embry."

"So I'm guessing taking off my shorts wouldn't help the matter then?"

"I am going to hit you so hard Embry Call!" Leah said scrambling to her feet and leaping at him, arms flailing viciously.

Embry rolled over quickly, the remote pressed against the small of his back, he let out a slight. 'oomph' as he landed on him, but managed to somewhat catch her arms, "Now, now, now. Be nice babe, you've already destroyed the table."

"I'll destroy you in a minute!" Leah said finding herself once again struggling to escape Embry's arms. "And would you put that down for fucks sake?!"

"Put what down? Because to put _that_ down takes effort." He grinned, "Kidding, kidding...maybe."

"Well at least stop pressing it against me!" Leah hissed struggling more, but immediately stilled, her face going a brilliant shade of red beneath her dark russet skin. "I said DOWN!"

"Then stop moving damn it." He grinned up at her, as innocent as could be, "Really. You sure know how to lift people's 'spirit's' don't cha?"

"Well then let me go!"

He pouted, "And ruin all the fun?"

"Yes." She snarled.

He slid his hands from her forearms to her wrists and pulled them down to rest on the couch, "You're no fun when you're being mean." He pouted, his bottom lip poking out a bit.

"And you're no fun at all!" she bite back struggling again and stopping straight away.

"Well if you stopped such a bitch maybe you could actually have fun. You're so busy bitching people out you just don't realize all the wonderful…possibilities." He gave her a smirk and tightened the grip on her wrists.

"Oh trust me. I know all the wonderful possibilities." Leah said with an evil smirk, this time moving her hips purposefully.

"Prove it." He snapped with yet another smirk in a vain attempt not to bite his lip.

"Didn't I just do that?" she leered, moving her hips even more deliberately.

He let go of one of her wrists and caught the back of her shorts, lifting her up a bit, "I'd be careful what you do if you're not willing to pay up."

"Or can you just not handle it Embry?" she asked, raising her eyebrows at him and lowering her upper body closer to him.

He dipped a finger underneath the waistband of her shorts and drug it around to the front of them tugging at the button, "Is that a dare?"

She growled at him in warning, but Embry asking her if it was a dare was as much a dare for her. "Double."

"Oh really? You sure you can handle it?"

"You're the one holding me off you." She countered nodding down at his hand on her shorts, she then smirked again. "And it appears to me, that you're the one who can't handle me."

He growled and gave a tug at her shorts, the button slipping undone, "Oh really?

"Yeah." She almost chocked, her heart suddenly hammering in her chest as she slipped her arms beneath him slowly.

He clucked his tongue and grabbed her wrist, the front of her shorts forgotten for the moment, "That you'll have to work for. The remote is under _me_, it is _mine _now."

"Well you're under me. Does that make you mine then?"

"Depends on how bad you want it, babe, and what you're willing to do." He grinned up at her and lifted a brow.

He'd called her babe one too many times now. "You know what? I'm not in the mood." She said finally tugging herself free and swinging herself off the sofa.

He stood up quickly, his arms around her waist in a second and his thumb rubbing the small spot of exposed skin where her unbuttoned shorts had pulled apart, "Really?" He placed his chin on her shoulder, his lips by her ear, "I think you're lying."

She shuddered slightly and bit her lip to suppress the moan as his thumb rubbed her sensitive skin in small circles. "Why would I lie?" she asked, her voice slightly strained.

"You tell me." He murmured, his thumb dipping lower. "Why _are _you lying? If you want it…just say so."

This time when she tried to hold back the moan a whimper escaped her lips. "I'm not lying…"

A low growl slipped through his lips, "Yes, you are."

"Prove it." She swallowed.

His hand was in hers and he was quick to her room, the door closing with a satisfactory bang, "Prove it? I_ know _your lying." His hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her to him. "And you know I know."

"Well if you're so bloody sure about it all, why you still just standing there doing sod all about it?" she challenged him.

Embry grinned and pushed her shorts down, "Told you."

"Shut the fuck up for once Call. And I hope realize it's normally good protocol to at least kiss the girl before you start undressing her." Leah said cocking a eyebrow.

He pressed his lips to hers roughly, his hands gripping her waist, "Happy?"

She shrugged slightly. "Could have been worse." she teased.

He rolled his eyes and pressed his lips back to hers, his teeth grazing her bottom lip. He hiked her leg up around his waist and backed her against the wall, "Better?" he breathed.

"Hmmm." She mumbled her hand knotting into his and bringing his mouth back to hers roughly, her leg tightening around his waist rubbing herself against him.

"Hmmm?" He asked, his lips still moving against hers. He groaned and pushed her leg down, leading her to the bed quickly.

"You don't waste much time do you?" Leah speculated as he threw her on the bed. She grabbed him and pulled him down on top of her, her mouth eager against his.

"Not when we don't have much time to use. Dinner soon." He muttered as he undid his own shorts quickly.

"Always thinking about your stomach with your knob…" Leah rolled her eyes as she then pushed down his boxers with her feet. "Still can't keep it down then?"

"No, I'm thinking you'd prefer to be screaming with less people in the house." He smirked and pushed her shirt, "And what does it look like to you?"

"Well you'd better get on with it then." Leah replied, legs wrapping around Embry's waist, pulling herself closer to him. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she groaned in pleasure.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Screamer." Embry grinned and did up his shorts, "And see, people are just getting here. It's all good."

"Just keep your mouth to yourself." Leah said sharply as she pulled on her top and left the room running her finger's though her hair. However she froze not two steps from leaving her room.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY TABLE!!!"

Leah winced as Renesmee's voice reached at least two octave's higher normal.

Embry cringed himself, "Alright, come on..." He mumbled peeking out the bedroom door carefully.

"Just act naturally." Leah said striding ahead of him and heading into the living area and taking a seat at the table avoiding eye contact with Renesmee who was standing over the broken coffee table in horror.

Embry snorted, "She'll know, _Seth_ did it." he said quickly.

"Seth? Seth did this?" Renesmee spun to face them both eyes wild. "SETH!!!"

Seth stepped into the living room, his lips already pressed into a tight line, "DID NOT! They were all kissykissy," he mashed and rubbed his hands together for emphasis, "And she like, fell off the couch or something and THEY DID IT! NOT ME!" He cried, his arms now tightly across his chest.

Leah snorted. "We were arguing over the remote Seth. And me and Embry! Ha! Yeah right." She was too good an actress for her own good at times.

Renesmee narrowed her eyes. "Leah makes more sense than you Seth, I'm afraid to say. So? The truth this time?"

"Well, Leah broke the table on accident. It was kind of my fault too..." Embry mumbled.

Leah hit Embry. "She was talking to Seth you idiot!"

Renesmee had her arms tightly across her chest. "JACOB!"

"Oops..." Embry mumbled as Jacob came into the room.

"Have you seen what you pack have done to my table?" she asked. Apparently Jacob was responsible for this as much as Leah and Embry.

Jacob cringed, "I'm sorry...?"

"That table was centuries old Jacob!" Renesmee said. "Centuries!!!"

"Well there's nothing we can do about it now!"

"That isn't the point Jake!" Renesmee said pinching the bridge of her nose. "Any one would think you didn't have any way of making them control themselves inside the house."

"Well I'm sorry their not 'house trained' to your liking" Jacob snapped, "It's a table! Big Deal!

"Big deal Jacob? Big deal?!" she said eyes narrowing dangerously. "That table belonged to my biological grandparents. To Elizabeth and Edward Mason!"

"Then we'll try and get it fixed...or replicated!"

"Fine. But try and explain that when my father come around!"

"Shit…" Leah muttered. "We are so dead."

Jacob and Ness continued arguing and Embry looked down at Leah, "Possibly..."

"Do you think that if we left now we could make it to Europe before Edward has a chance to get us?"

"No, but I think we could at least make it to Seattle or Canada... Race you?"

"I'd so beat you!" Leah said with a grin. "You're just two slow."

"Prove it!" Embry whispered taking off out the door.

A:N//Alexa-So here it is, my first one shot, on my account. Hahaha,(:

A/N:Izzy- Written while tarting selves up.

REVIEWS FOR COLLABING! :D


End file.
